Kamen rider kabuto: new world, new adventure!
by Henshin.fever89
Summary: Setelah kabuto ( S. tendou ) dan gatack ( A. kagami ) berhasil mengalahkan worm, muncul organisasi baru yang ingin menguasai dunia! Mungkinkah mereka bisa menghentikan organisasi jahat itu? Special cast. Sou Yaguruma.
1. Chapter 1: prologue

disclaimer: kamen rider kabuto dan karakter di dalamnya dimiliki oleh toei, bandai dan ishimori production. fanfiction ini bertujuan untuk hiburan semata dan cerita di dalamnya hanya di buat-buat oleh author dan tidak ada di serial atau movie kamen rider kabuto.

Seminggu setelah keberhasilan tendou souji dan partnernya, kagami arata dalam membasmi para alien yang disebut worm, tidak sepenuhnya musnah tapi apa yang mereka lakukan cukup untuk membuat seisi jepang aman.

Setelah tendou mengurusi semua kebutuhan dan bekal untuk ia kelak, ia pun pergi ke paris, prancis untuk berlibur dan mendalami keahlian memasaknya, dia berguru pada seorang pribumi bernama ''Valentin Alexander Toussaint'' seorang pria berparuh baya berkebangsaan prancis yang berkepala plontos, profesi dia adalah seorang koki dan juga seorang ilmuwan.

Tendou souji di beri banyak ilmu olehnya, termasuk dalam bidang ilmiah, bukan hanya memasak saja.  
Dia pun di beri tahu oleh tendou bahwa tendou adalah seorang kamen rider, isu tentang kamen rider pun sempat terdengar ke prancis. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa ia akan bertemu salah satu dari mereka.

Sementara itu, kagami arata hidup di tokyo, jepang.  
Dia bekerja sebagai polisi sebelum ZECT dinyatakan bubar sepenuhnya, di jepang sisa-sisa worm dan manusia hidup berdampingan dengan damai, terima kasih kepada kabuto dan gatack.  
Kagami memulai karir sebagai polisi biasa, hidupnya pun terbilang sederhana.  
Zecter yang ia punya tak tersentuh setelah bumi aman, tersimpan di dalam lemari miliknya.

Namun, keadaan aman dan damai itu rupanya tak akan berlangsung lama.  
Seorang bernama ''James Rock Child'' yang berdarah amerika, rusia dan prancis itu membuat fasilitas di jepang, ia berpikir jepang adalah tempat strategis untuk melancarkan rencananya.

Oh ya, sebelum worm tiba ke bumi, ayahnya telah menciptakan organisasi rahasia bernama illumination shocker.  
Sebuah organisasi yang di ciptakan manusia dan para shocker terdahulu, setelah ayahnya meninggal, dia menyuruh james untuk melanjutkan cita-cita dia dan para shocker, yaitu menguasai dunia.

James dan para prajuritnya pun tinggal di jepang sementara menyiapkan rencana yang ia buat.  
Ia pikir ini waktu yang tepat untuk melangsungkan rencana dia, pelan namun pasti.

Dia telah berhasil membeli gedung ZECT, kini, para anggota ZECT telah berubah menjadi anggota illumination soldiers.  
Sementara yang tidak mau ikut di pecat oleh James dan di suruh meninggalkan gedung zect yang sekarang berganti nama menjadi illuminate area.  
Mereka mempunyai agenda-agenda di jepang yang begitu terorganisir, rahasia dan terselubung.

Tendou dan Kagami tidak tahu bahwa sebenarnya mereka telah kedatangan musuh baru, musuh yang beranggotakan manusia dan monster-monster shocker. Petualangan mereka baru saja akan di mulai.

Sementara sou yaguruma, pengguna zecter thebee ( zabi ) terdahulu telah mengendus tentang hal ini, dia terbilang cukup pintar untuk masalah memata-matai, bagaimana tidak? Dia mencuri dua zecter milik zect tanpa di ketahui siapa-siapa!  
Bahkan, tendou pun tak mencari tahu atau tak menanyakan dari mana zecter itu berasal. Tapi, nasibnya tidak tentu arah.  
Dia hanya tinggal di jalanan dan makan seadanya, walaupun begitu.  
Dia hidup dengan bahagia setelah di tinggal seseorang yang biasa menjadi adik untuknya.

Hidup daisuke sebagai pengguna drake pun terbilang tidak begitu buruk, dia menjadi seniman handal dan karya milik dia sudah terjual cukup banyak.  
Sekarang ia begitu terkenal di jepang.

To be continue 


	2. Chapter 2: kejayaan illumination shocker

Suara langkah kaki terdengar di sepanjang ruangan, keadaan begitu hening di gedung illumination shocker.  
Pekerja dan ilmuwan sedang sibuk dengan kegiataan masing-masing, separuh orang menatap komputer dan separuh lagi berlalu lalang.

James sedang menatap layar LCD besar di hadapan dia, pria berkulit putih dan berambut pirang itu tampak serius menatap layar LCD yang menampilkan konten-konten yang orang awam tak mengerti sedikit pun.

''salamku yang mulia, apa rencana yang akan kita lakukan sebagai permulaan?'' seseorang menghampiri James, dia seorang ilmuwan wanita bernama rena yang di rekrut James di amerika, tubuhnya tinggi dengan rambut hitam panjang sampai punggung, parasnya cantik dan tampak dia adalah seorang asia.

''permulaan ya? Hm, sebaiknya kita mulai sesuai dengan di rencanakan!'' jawab James melipat tangan pada dada.

''apakah tidak sebaiknya kita gunakan senjata kita dan menghancurkan semua yang menghalangi kita, tuan?'' timpa rena, memiringkan kepala.

''tidak semudah itu, kita tidak boleh gegabah, kita gunakan otak kita, kuasai seluruh produk dan media di jepang!'' James menghela nafas.

''kita cuci otak anak-anak, tanamkan pesan tersembunyi pada media, televisi, radio, produk makanan dan lain-lain! Tunjukan kita ada sedikit-sedikit'' lanjut James.

''lalu kita lancarkan ini di sekitar jepang?'' tanya rena.

''ya, jika kita langsung mewujudkan rencana kita diseluruh penjuru dunia, maka.. Itu akan butuh modal besar! Kita kuasai dulu jepang dimulai dari industri hiburannya dan buat seolah-olah kita pahlawan!'' James memutar badan dan menatap rena.

''baik tuan, akan aku sampaikan kepada crew yang lain!'' ucap rena, pergi dan mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka.

Mereka tidak sadar seseorang yang memakai masker telah berlalu dan mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka, sosok itu pergi keluar dari gedung illumination shocker, melepas masker ketika dia diluar.  
Sou Yaguruma, itulah dia.

PARIS, PRANCIS.

Tendou sedang duduk dan bersenda gurau dengan valentin, mereka sedang membicarakan tentang masa lalu mereka sebelum telepon genggam tendou berdering, tendou pun mengambilnya dan menjawab panggilan itu.

''hello, dengan tendou disini!'' ucap tendou memperkenalkan diri.

''hello tendou, sudah lama tak berjumpa!'' sambut orang misterius yang menelepon dia.

''Sou Yaguruma, suaramu tidak berubah!''

''hah, kau sedang tertawa kepadaku? Oke, cukup basa-basi kita. Aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu!'' ternyata dia Sou Yaguruma, musuh yang terkadang menjadi teman tendou.

''apa itu? Jelaskan padaku!''

''sebaiknya kau pulang sekarang! Jepang dalam keadaan bahaya, organisasi baru telah datang ke jepang dan berniat menguasai dunia, dimulai dengan jepang!'' jelas Yaguruma.

''bukankah hal itu sudah biasa? Cih, aku akan menghentikan mereka!''

''kau tidak bisa seenaknya begitu, selain para monster dan worm, sebagian mereka hanyalah orang biasa!''

''tidak masalah, selama kejahatan ada, aku akan menumpasnya! Kebenaran adalah aku, Akulah kebeneran! Tunggu aku!''

''haha, kau tidak berubah! Tetap sombong seperti biasa!'' Yaguruma menutup pembicaraan mereka.

Tendou melempar telepon genggam ke arah sofa dan menghela nafas.

''ada apa?'' tanya valentin.

''sepertinya organisasi baru mencoba menguasai dunia lewat jepang!'' jelas tendou.

''oh, jadi.. Kau akan pulang ke jepang?''

''sepertinya begitu!''

''well, semoga beruntung! Ada satu hal yang ingin aku beritahu!'' valentin berdiri.

''apa itu?'' tendou pun ikut berdiri.

''ayo ikut aku!'' valentin berjalan ke arah ruang rahasia di rumahnya, lebih tepatnya di ruang bawah tanah dengan tendou mengikuti dari belakang.

''ada apa kau membawaku kemari?'' tanya tendou, ruangan itu penuh dengan alat-alat berat dan beberapa mesin yang di pakai oleh ilmuwan.

''sebaiknya kau berlatih dulu sebelum bertarung!'' tawar valentin.

Tendou pun mengangguk dan mereka pun memulai latihan mereka, tendou mengangkat alat berat dan segera membentuk ototnya.

Sementara itu di jepang.

James membeli beberapa stasiun televisi jepang dan mulai menyebarkan konten-konten yang dia rencanakan melalui siaran televisi-televisi itu.  
Target dia adalah anak-anak!

''berjalan lancar!'' ucap james.

''sepertinya begitu!'' balas seorang ilmuwan miliknya.

''bersiaplah, kita akan menguasai dunia ini!''

''tapi tuan, bagaimana dengan para rider yang tersisa!''

''kita bunuh mereka satu persatu! Dimulai dari daisuke. Rider terlemah di antara rider lainnya!''

''siap tuan, saya akan membuat cyborg terkuat seperti layaknya rider.'' ilmuwan itu berjalan ke arah lab dan berkumpul dengan para ilmuwan lainnya.

1 bulan telah berlalu, rupanya rencana james cukup berhasil dengan menanamkan sesuatu ke dalam otak anak-anak dan remaja dengan media yang dia buat.  
Hasilnya cukup cepat karena dia pikir untuk mencuci otak manusia adalah dengan hiburan

Daisuke telah sibuk melukis dengan kanvas dan cat-cat lukis yang ia beli sebelum terdengar suara ledakan, disertai dengan hancurnya tembok rumah daisuke.

Seorang rider menyerupai kabuto berjalan dengan langkah pelan ke arah dia.

''tendou? Apa-apaan kau?'' daisuke berdiri dan menarik zecter dari celana tetapi sebelum dia berubah, rider itu memukul dia hingga jatuh kelantai.  
Tanpa menekan tombol pada zecter yang tertempel di perut rider itu, sebuah listrik mengaliri kakinya.  
Rupanya ia ingin melakukan rider kick, serangan pamungkas milik para rider termasuk kabuto.  
Dengan sekali tendangan di perut, dia berhasil menghempaskan daisuke, daisuke pun terhempas dan tubuhnya menabrak tembok, darah segar mengucur dari mulutnya.

''t-tendou..'' gumam daisuke yang merangkak dan menutup satu mata dia, sekarat.

Tiba-tiba seorang rider berwarna hijau berlari ke arah rider yang mirip kabuto dan merangkul pinggangnya, rider hijau itu melontarkan dia ke arah belakang dan punggung dia terbanting di lantai.

Kick hopper segera bangkit.

''rider jump!'' ucap dia sambil menggeser tuas zecternya kesamping, suara dari kick hopper zecter pun mengulang perkataan dia.  
Dia meloncat ke atas dan menempelkan kedua kaki di langit-langit rumah daisuke, cahaya mengalir di salah satu kakinya

''rider kick!'' dia menggeser tuas itu kembali ke posisi sebelumnya dan melompat ke arah rider itu, tendangannya telak mengenai badan dan membelah tubuhnya menjadi dua, terlihat kabel dan mesin pada potongan rider itu.

Yaguruma kembali ke sosok manusia dan berdiri di depan daisuke.

''dia bukan tendou?'' tanya daisuke.

''sepertinya hanya robot.'' yaguruma berlutut.

''robot? Apa yang terjadi?''

''tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskan, maafkan aku telah terlambat, sekali pecundang, tetap pecundang!'' Yaguruma bangkit dan meninggalkan tubuh daisuke.  
Daisuke menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

Tendou terus berlatih dengan valentin, kini otot tubuh dan lengan dia sudah terbentuk.  
kurus namun 6 kotak terbentuk pada perut tendou, kini dia mencukur rambutnya pendek dan menumbuhkan jenggot dan kumis tipis.

''sepertinya kau sudah siap!'' ucap valentin, menepuk pundak tendou.

''sepertinya begitu! Terima kasih atas bantuanmu!'' tendou mengemas barangnya.

''seperti ini, tidak ada seorang dari mereka yang mampu mengenalimu!''

''penampilan ini aneh untukku, aku harus mulai terbiasa.''

''ya, oh aku sudah mengupgrade kabuto zecter milikmu, ini dia!'' valentin memberikan kabuto zecter pada tendou.

''apa yang kau upgrade?'' tanya tendou, memasukkan zecter ke dalam sakunya.

''kau akan tahu sendiri!'' valentin tersenyum.

Tendou pamit kepada valentin dan meninggalkan rumah dia, tujuan tendou selanjutnya adalah bandara.  
Tendou sempat mendengar kematian daisuke lewat pesan singkat yang dikirim oleh Yaguruma.

Tiga hari kemudian.  
Tendou sudah berada di rumahnya bersama adik angkat yang ia rawat dan hiyori, kedua perempuan itu tidak tahu bahwa dia itu tendou.

Tubuh tendou yang kekar dan janggut tipis dia membuatnya berbeda, kini mereka bertiga berkumpul di tokyo, jepang.

Tokyo dan kota lain telah berubah sangat pesat akibat ulah illumination shocker yang di gawangi oleh James Rock Child.  
Kini anak-anak sudah berpenampilan seperti orang dewasa dan mempunyai gadget-gadget yang diciptakan oleh perusahaan James, bahkan, Jauh dari itu.

Mereka sudah tahu apa arti berhubungan badan, sementara para remaja asik melakukan kekerasan di mana-mana, mereka memakai narkoba dan mabuk-mabukkan diikuti dengan kegiataan negatif lain

James tersenyum dari balik jendela melihat keadaan ini.  
Hatinya puas melihat keadaan jepang yang berubah 180 derajat!  
Masyarakat jepang kini tak tahu sopan santun dan hidup masing-masing, mereka seakan dibutakan oleh sesuatu di sekeliling mereka.

Akankah tendou berhasil mengubah situasi ini?

To be continue.  



	3. Chapter 3: rencana mematikan!

Tendou berjalan di sekitar kota tokyo dan melihat sekumpulan remaja sedang menonton video dewasa, dia akhirnya menghampiri mereka dan mengambil telepon genggam yang di jadikan media mereka untuk menonton video itu.

Dia melihat logo aneh berbentuk garuda di balik tutup telepon itu lalu segera melemparnya, telepon genggam itu mengenai seorang wanita.

Tendou yang sadar akan hal itu segera berlari ke arah dia.  
''kau tidak apa-apa?'' tendou menatap gadis yang meraba pundak dia sendiri.

''aku tidak apa-apa! Kenapa kau melempar barang semahal ini!?'' tanya gadis itu.

''ah, itu tidaklah penting. Maafkan aku!''

''tidak, ini tidak terlalu sakit!'' gadis itu tersenyum.

''aku ten- maksudku aku fujiwara!''

''aku rena!''

''ah senang berkenalan denganmu!'' tendou menawarkan jabat tangan dan gadis itu menjabat tangan tendou.

Dia sengaja memberitahu nama aliasnya agar tidak di ketahui orang lain, para remaja itu bangkit dan berniat menghampiri tendou.  
Namun, tendou memilih untuk pergi dan para remaja itu mengikuti dia, mereka tidak tahu kemana tendou pergi.  
Langkah dia begitu cepat, rupanya dia telah berubah menjadi kabuto, kamen rider kabuto untuk yang pertama kali dan melakukan clock up menuju kantor kagami.

Setibanya tendou di kantor kagami, tendou menarik kagami dan membawa dia ke tempat sepi.

Clock upnya berakhir dan tendou atau kabuto menatap kagami.

''bagaimana keadaan jepang?''

''oh kau.. Kau membuatku kaget! Jepang keadaannya sangat buruk, kriminal dan kasus kejahatan lainnya melonjak drastis!'' jelas kagami yang masih kaget dengan apa yang tendou lakukan.

''begitu.. Aku tahu sebabnya! Bawa zectermu, kita bertemu dirumahku.''

''tapi..'' kagami belum sempat melanjutkan perkataan dia sebelum tendou pergi begitu saja.

5 jam berlalu semenjak kejadian itu, waktu menunjukan pukul 5 sore.  
Kagami mengendarai motornya ke arah rumah tendou.  
Dia mengetuk dan membuka pintu, melihat yaguruma dan tendou sedang duduk di sofa.

''hallo, yaguruma, kenapa kau disini?'' salam kagami.

''aku merencanakan sesuatu dengan tendou!''

''lalu, dimana dia?''

yaguruma menunjuk orang di depan dia, bola mata kagami membesar. Seakan tak percaya dengan perubahan tendou!

''wait, tendou?''

''ya, ini aku! Kenapa? Apakah orang tidak bisa berubah?''

''bukan begitu.'' kagami tertawa lebar dan dia bergabung dengan mereka, tendou menjelaskan apa yang terjadi, dibantu oleh yaguruma. Trio itu pun merencanakan serangan ke gedung milik James.

Sementara itu, James sibuk melihat para ilmuwan menciptakan zecter-zecter baru.  
Tiga zecter telah dia buat, satu untuk adiknya, paulo rock child, satu untuk kakaknya, mike rock child dan satu untuk dirinya sendiri.

Dia menatap adik dan kakaknya sebelum tersenyum kepada mereka.

''dengan ini kita bisa menandingi para rider bajingan itu.'' ucap James.

''sesungguhnya, aku ingin sekali mencabik mereka.'' balas adik James.

''aku ingin sekali meremukkan tulang mereka!'' timpa kakak james.

Mereka bertiga tertawa lalu minum anggur merah, seseorang menghampiri mereka.

''lapor tuan, daisuke telah mati. Siapa selanjutnya?'' tanya seorang tentara illumination shocker.

''biarkan sisanya hidup. Tendou.. Apakah dia di paris? Aku ingin sekali membunuh mereka!'' jelas James.

Rena yang waktu itu mendengar pembicaraan mereka menghela nafas, dia sadar apa yang selama ini yang ia lakukan tapi dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menurut atau mati.

RUMAH TENDOU.

Trio ( kagami, tendou dan yaguruma ) rider itu sekarang berdiri di depan rumah tendou.  
Ketiganya memakai jaket kulit dan mengenakan jeans hitam.

Kagami kini sudah tahu yang sebenarnya, mereka bertiga naik ke atas sepeda motor masing-masing.

''ingat, sesuai rencana!'' ucap tendou mengingatkan keduanya.  
Kagami dan Yaguruma mengangguk tanda mereka mengerti.

Setelah itu gatack dan kabuto zecter muncul dari langit, menghampiri kagami dan tendou.  
Tendou menangkap kabuto zecter dan Kagami menangkap gatack zecter.

Kick hopper zecter melompat-lompat dari lantai dan terbang ke arah Yaguruma, Yaguruma menangkap zecter itu sesegera mungkin.

''henshin!'' teriak mereka bertiga, memasukkan zecter masing-masing ke slot sabuk mereka.  
Kagami dan Tendou segera menarik tanduk zecter mereka kesamping sebelum mereka bertransformasi.

''change beetle, change stage beetle, change kick hopper'' itulah suara yang di keluarkan zecter mereka setelah armor dan helm memenuhi tubuh mereka.

Tendou berubah menjadi rider berwarna merah, Kagami berubah menjadi rider berwarna biru dan Yaguruma berubah menjadi rider berwarna hijau.

Mereka menuju kearah gedung illumination shocker.  
Setiba disana, mereka mematikan motor mereka dan mengendap masuk ke arah gerbang, melihat keadaan sekitar.

Kagami tak sengaja melewati sensor yang ada disekitar gerbang, alarm pun berbunyi.  
6 orang keluar dari gedung dan merubah bentuk menjadi monster.

Ketiga rider itu pun terpaksa keluar dari tempat persembunyian mereka dan menatap para monster itu.

Kabuto berlari ke arah monster berwujud kalajengking dan siput sementara Kick hopper menghadapi monster berwujud kuda dan kura-kura.  
Gatack menghadapi monster berwujud kecoa dan kelelawar.

Pertarungan tidak terhindarkan, kabuto mengarahkan tinju ke arah monster kalajengking dan melayangkan tendangan dari telapak kakinya ke arah monster siput.

Kick hopper sibuk melangkah ke kiri dan kekanan, menendang pinggang, kepala dan punggung monster kuda dan kura-kura.

Gatack mengambil kedua pedang yang tertempel di kedua pundangnya dan menghunuskan pedang-pedang itu ke sayap monster kecoa dan kelelawar.

Kabuto menghampiri kick hopper dan menarik tuas zecter milik kick hopper ke samping.

''apa-apaan! Rider jump!'' teriak kick hopper yang badannya melompat, kabuto tersenyum di balik helm.

''sorry yaguruma, aku ingin mencoba apa yang dilakukan valentin pada zecterku.'' ucap tendou, menekan tombol zecternya.

''1.. Rider punch!'' ucap zecter milik kabuto.

''begitu ya.'' kabuto mengepalkan tangan, tanduknya mengaliri listrik seluruh tangannya.

Gatack yang menendak monster kecoa dan melihat kabuto dengan tatapan aneh.

''darimana kau dapat kekuatan itu?'' teriak gatack yang berdiri di belakang monster kelelawar, memeluk dan mencekik lehernya.

Kick hopper menarik tuas zecternya ke tempat semula.  
''rider kick!'' ucap dia, terbang dan mengarahkan tendangan ke arah monster kuda sementara kabuto berlari ke arah monster siput, dia menendang ke arah monster kuda.

Tubuh kedua monster itu bertumbrukan satu sama lain sebelum kabuto meninju perut monster kuda dengan kekuataan penuh, kick hopper tepat mengenai monster kuda dengan tendangan pamungkasnya.  
Kekuatan tendangan kick hopper dan pukulan kabuto membuat kedua monster itu hancur.  



	4. Chapter 4 Final: riders vs riders!

Gatack menggabungkan pedang milik dia, membentuk gunting raksasa.

''rider cutting!'' teriak dia, mengarahkan guntingnya ke arah monster kecoa, listrik mengaliri pedang gatack sebelum ia berhasil ''menggunting'' monster itu hingga hancur

kabuto dan kick hopper menghampiri gatack, menatap tiga monster yang belum hancur.  
Kabuto dan gatack memukul tombol yang ada di sabuk bagian pinggang mereka.  
''clock up.'' suara dari zecter mereka masing-masing.

Kick hopper menghela nafas. ''kalian curang!'' ucap kick hopper, menarik tuasnya kesamping dan mengulangi gerakan dia sebelumnya.

Tendangan kick hopper berhasil mengenai salah satu monster dan membuat monster itu meledak sebelum dia mendarat di tanah.  
Entah kenapa, kedua monster lainnya juga meledak di sertai dengan bunyi dari zecter gatack dan kabuto, ''clock over!'' menandai bahwa clock up system mereka telah berakhir.

Lalu mereka bertiga berlari ke arah motor masing-masing dan mengambil bom sambil menatap satu sama lain.  
Mereka kembali ke gedung dan menempelkan bom-bom itu pada dinding gedung milik james.

''ingat, kita punya waktu satu jam.'' kabuto berjalan ke dalam gedung. Gatack dan kick hopper menatap satu sama lain lalu mengikuti kabuto!

Tentara dan orang-orang di dalam gedung panik melihat mereka, diantara mereka ada yang menembaki trio rider itu dan sementara yang lainnya berubah menjadi monster.  
Tetapi, mereka dapat menyingkirkan para monster dan tentara illumination shocker itu dengan mudah.  
Beberapa ada yang lari keluar gedung dan separuhnya meledak.

Gatack, kabuto dan kick hopper menghancurkan monitor, mesin dan segala gadget yang berada di dalam gedung sebelum naik ke lantai paling tertinggi.

Di sana mereka di sambut dengan trio kakak-adik rock child. Mereka bertepuk tangan setelah melihat gatack, kabuto dan kick hopper sampai di puncak gedung.

''hebat, siapa yang masuk ke sarang singa!'' ucap James.

''manusia bodoh!'' lanjut adik James, mengusap hidungnya.

''kita habisi mereka!'' timpa kakak James.

Gatack, kabuto dan kick hopper pun berlari ke arah mereka tanpa berkata apa-apa sebelum tiba-tiba, tiga zecter menambrak mereka, membuat mereka berhenti dengan paksa dan zecter-zecter itu terbang ke arah trio rock child, trio rock child menyambut dan menangkap zecter-zecter yang bernama ''kabutech'' itu, sebuah zecter yang ditiru dari kabuto.

''kau membuang waktumu untuk meniruku.'' kabuto tersenyum di balik helmnya.

''kenapa tidak?'' balas james.

''eleh, kenapa selalu kau, tendou!'' potong gatack.

''henshin!'' teriak trio rock child dan menempatkan zecter di slot gelang zecter milik mereka masing-masing.

''change beetle.'' tubuh mereka di lapisi armor, motif dari armor mereka hampir menyerupai kabuto, yang berbeda hanya tangan, kepala dan warna saja.

Adik James berubah menjadi ketaros, Kakak James berubah menjadi hercus dan James sendiri berubah menjadi caucasus.  
Mereka berlari ke arah gatack, kabuto dan kick hopper.

Pertarungan tak terhindarkan.  
Ketaros menyerang gatack dengan kunai miliknya, hercus menyerang kick hopper dengan kapak gunnya, sementara caucasus beradu tinju dengan kabuto.

Kabuto menghindar dari pukulan caucasus dan caucasus menepis setiap serangan kabuto, kabuto memukul perut caucasus sementara caucasus memukul pipi kabuto, keduanya jatuh dan merangkul satu sama lain, kabuto duduk di perut caucasus dan meninju muka dia sebelum caucasus mendorongnya ke samping, memaksa mereka bertukar posisi.

Gatack mengarahkan kedua pedangnya ke arah ketaros tapi dapat di tangkis oleh ketaros dengan kunai miliknya, suara dari masing-masing senjata mereka sangat nyaring ketika beradu.

Kick hopper menendang hercus hingga dia tersungkur namun berhasil menghunuskan kapaknya ke pinggang kick hopper, kick hopper memegang pundak hercus untuk membuat dia berdiri dan lalu memukuli muka hercus sebelum hercus mampu membalas, menendang perut kick hopper keras.

Pertarungan mereka terus berlangsung tanpa di sadari, waktu bom-bom yang tertempel di dinding gedung itu terus berjalan.

Rena melihat pertarungan itu dari balik ruang kerjanya, bingung entah apa yang harus dia lakukan.  
Tiba-tiba pandangannya mengarah kepada sebuah pistol.

Dia meraih pistol itu dan berjalan ke luar ruangannya.  
Pertarungan semakin brutal dan brutal

Kabuto mencekik caucasus dan melemparnya kesebuah meja yang di penuhi monitor, badan caucasus mendarat di meja itu dan membuat monitor-monitor hancur dengan mejanya terbelah dua.

''kuat sekali kau!'' caucasus bangkit dan memegang punggung.

''evolusiku lebih cepat daripada cahaya!'' ucap kabuto, memukul pipi caucasus hingga dia jatuh lagi, namun tidak lama, dia bangkit lagi.

''hyper zecter!'' kabuto mengangkat tangannya dan hyper zecter muncul dari langit-langit gedung itu, tetapi, sebelum kabuto bisa meraih zecter itu, caucasus mendorongnya dan mengambil hyper zecter.  
Menaruhnya pada slot yang berada di samping sabuknya.

''hahaha terima kasih kabuto!'' caucasus menekan tombol hyper zecter, melakukan hyper clock up yang selama ini hanya kabuto lah yang bisa melakukan itu.

Kabuto bangkit dan melakukan clock up tapi sia-sia, tubuhnya terpental kekanan dan kekiri sebelum dia roboh dan berubah menjadi sosok tendou souji.

Rena yang melihat kejadian itu terbelalak, dia sadar kabuto adalah pria yang ia jumpai waktu itu.  
Rena berlari ke arah caucasus dan menembaki dia dengan pistolnya, mencoba menarik perhatian caucasus dan berhasil.

Caucasus memutar badan dan menatap rena.  
''penghianat!'' teriak caucasus, menurunkan tuas hyper zecter.  
''hyper kick!'' ucap caucasus. ''maximum rider power.'' hyper zecter mengaliri kaki caucasus dengan listrik.

Kick hopper yang melihat kejadian itu dengan cerdik mendorong hercus dengan tendangan.  
Membuat hercus berdiri di depan rena, tanpa di duga, caucasus tidak sempat berhenti dan dia menendak hercus, membuat hercus roboh dan berubah ke sosok manusia tanpa nyawa.

Caucasus terbelalak, tendou mengambil hyper zecter dari sabuk caucasus dengan cepat dan merangkul rena, mendorong dia menjauh dari caucasus.

Tendou memanggil zecter kembali dan menempatkan pada slot sabuknya, dia pun berubah menjadi kabuto dan melakukan cast off.

Ketaros terpojok dengan serangan gatack dan dengan satu tendangan dia mengarahkan ketaros ke arah caucasus.

''terakhir..'' kabuto menekan tombol yang berada di zecter dia.  
''3.. Double kick.'' listrik yang berasal dari zecter dia kini mengaliri tanduk dan kedua kakinya.

''sepertinya aku tak butuh ini!'' kabuto melompat ke atas dan melempar hyper zecter ke arah gatack, gatack hampir menangkap hyper zecter itu sebelum kick hopper mendorong tubuhnya.

''biar aku yang melakukannya.'' kick hopper menangkap hyper zecter, menempatkan hyper zecter pada slot sabuknya.

''rider jump.'' kick hopper mengulangi gerakan sebelumnya dan menarik tuas kick hopper zecter ke samping, melompat ke atas.

Kick hopper menurunkan tuas hyper zecter dan kick hopper zecter ke samping secara bersamaan.  
''hyper kick, oh yeah baby!'' teriak dia. Tendangannya mengenai ketaros bersamaan dengan tendangan dari kedua telapak kaki kabuto mengenai caucasus.  
Kedua rider jahat itu beradu dan meledak seketika, hilang tak bernyawa.

Kini gatack, kick hopper dan kabuto berlari ke arah rena.  
Kabuto memangku tubuh rena tanpa berucap apa-apa.

''berapa menit?'' teriak kabuto.

''3 menit!'' balas gatack dan kick hopper bersamaan dengan nada panik.

Gatack dan kabuto melakukan clock up untuk lolos dari ledakan dan keluar dari gedung, sementara kick hopper melakukan hyper clock up dan lari ke luar sebelum mereka.

Setibanya diluar, kabuto menaruh rena di bangku dan gedung itu pun hancur berantakan, ledakannya pun begitu besar hingga terdengar beberapa kilometer dari tempat mereka berdiri.

''sudah berakhir.'' ucap kabuto.

''iya, sepertinya begitu tetapi.. Nasib anak-anak dan remaja jepang tidak akan berubah!'' timpa gatack.

''aku akui, aku ini kejam. Tapi, aku tidak akan sejahat itu!'' kickhopper memberikan hyper zecter kepada kabuto.

''aku tahu cara menghentikan ini semua!'' kabuto memasukkan hyper zecter pada slot sabuknya.

''bagaimana?'' tanya gatack.

''dengan ini!'' kabuto menatap rena sebelum menekan tombol hyper zecter, melakukan hyper clock up dan travel ke masa sebelum illumination shocker terbentuk.

Tiba-tiba kabuto jatuh di depan sebuah mansion besar, dia bangkit dan melihat sekitarnya.  
Di luar mansion itu tampak sepi tapi dia dapat melihat bayangan orang-orang di dalam mansion itu melalui jendela.

Kabuto melakukan hyper clock up untuk masuk ke dalam mansion agar tidak terlihat.  
Dia berdiri di sekitar orang-orang tersebut, tampak sebuah patung monster kambing terpampang di samping pintu masuk.

Lukisan mata tertempel pada dinding dan orang-orang memakai topeng bertanduk kambing.

Kabuto melihat seseorang yang mirip dengan James sedang duduk di meja makan, sepertinya ayah James dan seorang wanita yang di perkirakan ibu James.

Kabuto mengangkat tangan ke atas dan menunjuk ke langit-langit, tampak sebuah lukisan matahari di langit-langit mansion itu.

Kemudian dia membunuh dan menghancurkan mansion itu dengan kekuatannya hingga tidak ada yang tersisa.

Dia pun menghela nafas dan kembali ke masa dimana dia sedang belajar bersama valentin.  
Tubuhnya tidak lagi kekar

Dia berlaga seperti tidak ada yang terjadi.  
Otot dan janggutnya menghilang, rambutnya kembali panjang.

Dia seolah tidak pernah bertarung, tidak pernah berlatih dan tidak pernah mendengar tentang james maupun rena, seorang cinta yang dia temui di hidupnya.

THE END 


End file.
